victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Survival of the Hottest
Survival of the Hottest 'is the 8th episode of the first season of Victorious. It aired June 26th, 2010. Click Here! to watch the full episode. Plot A heat wave hits the Los Angeles Metropolitan Area and the students at Hollywood Arts are looking for a way to cool off. After Robbie checks the temperature in Venice Beach, Beck suggests the gang to head to Venice Beach and volunteers to take everyone there in his Airstream RV. Once there, Cat leaves to find a toilet while the rest of the gang stay back to get their beach stuff ready. When they try to leave, the door won't open. It turns out a 7000 pound Class A motor home had been parked right next to it. The gang at first think it's no big deal, since Cat was only going to the restroom and could come back and get them out. However, after Cat uses the bathroom she meets a group of hot guys who ask her to hang out. Initially reluctant, she agrees to goof off and hangs around with guys, unknowingly leaving her friends trapped in the R.V. The gang attempts to call Cat's cell phone, but they get no response. They start to get thirsty. Jade points out Beck's fish tank and asks when was the last time he cleaned the tank. Beck replied, "You're supposed to clean it?" Tori finds out that Trina had a bottle of water the whole time and is angry that she didn't share it. What remains of the water is literally one more swallow. Tori decides to share it through a cap, with only one tongue dip allowed, firmly telling Trina that she isn't allowed a dip. Tori and André take their dips, but Robbie ends up swallowing the whole rest of the water after receiving the cap, leaving Jade and Beck with no chance to dip. Jade overreacts when she begins sweating for the first time, and insists they escape the RV. Tori sarcastically responds by addressing Jade as "Catherine Obvious" (being ignorant of the actual name, ''Captain Obvious). Robbie is being tortured by the fish inside Beck's fish tank, and conclusively decides to drink it, despite the fact that the tank has never been washed. He sticks his head inside (to everyone's disgust), only to throw up into Trina's bag shortly after. André tries to make the most of the situation by informing everyone that his grandmother (before she lost her mind) told him everything can be improved through a song, and everyone begins singing "Make It Shine," just as Cat opens the door. Everyone is relieved to see Cat and runs out of the R.V. The cooler on Beck's truck is opened and everyone grabs a water bottle. Cat asks why they didn't open the door, and Beck begins to explain when they all realize that the van that blocked them had gone away without them knowing it. They go off to enjoy the Pacific as the episode ends. Fat Biscuit is seen at the end, having had surgery and no longer fat. He walks by the R.V. with some friends and recognizes his old vehicle. When one of the friends recalls past events occurring in the R.V. Fat Biscuit responds by quickly saying, "Don't talk about it." implying he has experienced traumatic events in the RV as well. Trivia *This is the first time Trina is seen talking to Beck. *Tori says "I'm so hot!" (obviously referring to her body temperature) and Rex responds, "Ain't that the truth!", referring to her looks. *Other titles for this episode were "Trapped in an R.V." and "Stuck in an R.V." Some listings still list the latter title as such. In the UK this episode has kept the title "Trapped in an RV" *The episode's title is a reference to 'Survival of the Fittest. ' *The truck that tows Beck's trailer is a 1993 to 1997 Ford Ranger regular cab pickup. *The motor home that blocks the door of Beck's trailer is a National RV Dolphin LX *Jade uses F-Mobile (a parody of T-Mobile) as her cellular service carrier. *André's Grandmother has lost her mind at some point preceding the series. *Beck's dad bought his trailer from famous fictional rapper Fat Biscuit. Fat Biscuit appears later in the episode implying the RV has caused him traumatic trouble as well. *Cat's phone number is not in Trina's contacts as of this episode. *Fat Biscuit is a parody of Fat Joe. *As the episode ends it is shown that Robbie never got a water bottle (while Cat had treats and Trina already had one). It is implied that there were more drinks in the cooler or on the beach. *Ending Tagline: "I heard you swallow." - Tori *This is one of the episodes that feature a close prediction to Tori and Jade becoming officially confirmed as friends. Not one time did Jade say or do anything mean to Tori. *The title was chosen by the fans via a poll on Dan Schneider's blog. *An alternate name for this episode used in some listings is '''Stuck in an RV. *Cat and Jade are both shown to have bikinis. *They both have a friendship of some sort *When Cat is making a sculpture outside and when one of the guys comes up and helps her, it's probably a reference to a famous scene in the movie "Ghost". *This Episode is The first time Jade ever sweat Notes 31' Airstream International, as it weighs in at nearly (plus the six other main characters, plus Rex inside of it), and the truck's towing capacity is only 3,500 pounds *This episode is commonly called Stuck in a RV or Trapped in a RV. Quotes Cat: "So is it true that sweat and pee are, like, "cousins?" Jade: "Look, we gotta get out of this." Tori: "Yeah, thank you, Katherine Obvious." Robbie: "Wait, did she just say 'Katherine'?" Tori: "Yeah." André: "It's Captain Obvious." Tori: "Huh?" Jade: "The expression is 'Thank you, Captain Obvious.'" Tori: "It's not Katherine?" Trina: "No..." Beck: "Who would Katherine be?" Tori: "Katherine could be a captain!" Trina: "We have got to get out of this stupid RV." (Beck looks at her) Trina: "Yeah, offense." André: "Okay, It's official. I have achieved maximum hotitude." Jade: "Hey, look, your fish tank." Beck: "Oh, yeah, I forgot about my fish tank." Jade: "When was the last time you cleaned it?" Beck: "You're supposed to clean it?" Jade: "No, I do not sweat." (Freaks out) Beck: "Jade, look at me -- Look at me!" Jade: "What?!" Beck: "You're sweating!" Jade: (Starts to cry) Trina: "For so many years I prayed every night to be hotter. This isn't what I meant!" André: "My grandma, before she lost her mind, told me 'André, no matter how bad things get, you can always make it better by singing a song.'" Trina: "That's . . . . so . . . . stupid!" Cat: "It's so cold! It's so cold!" . . . . Tori: "It's so hot!" Robbie: "That's your fan?" Tori: "Well, yeah." Beck: "It's not big." Jade: "It's an embarrassment." André: "You teased us!" Tori: "Ok, ok fine then I guess I just won't turn it on." Everyone except Tori: "No! No! No!" Tori: "Yeah, now you like my tiny fan, don't ya'?" Tori: "Trina, why was your head in your bag?" Trina: "It's cool in there." Tori: "I heard you swallow! Give me the bag!" Trina: "No!!" Tori: "Give me the bag!!" Trina: "NO!!" Trina: "Okay, we'll share it." Tori: "You get nothing!" Tori: I am so hot! Rex: Ain't that the truth. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here External Links *"iBeat the Heat" & "Survival of the Hottest" - SATURDAY! (DanWarp; Friday June 18, 2010) 108 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes about Cat